Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Memory devices are typically tested as part of the manufacturing process. This decreases the number of bad parts leaving a manufacturer's facility. As memory devices become more complicated and more densely manufactured, testing per die takes a longer period of time. When this time is multiplied by the large number of dies to be tested, the testing process turns into a significant portion of the manufacturing process. This adds cost to an integrated circuit that is typically being sold at a small profit margin.
Memory devices presently have indicators written to them when they have been erased in order to let a tester know that a particular block on a particular die has been erased. This is referred to in the art as tagging the block. This is accomplished by writing to an individual block on a per die basis. Since each block is typically a megabyte in size and a die may have hundreds of blocks, tagging each die on each block may take a considerable amount of time.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a more expeditious way to tag erasure of a memory block.